1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a searching or pattern matching engine, a terminal apparatus using the same, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing devices are used in various ways. For example, mobile devices such as personal computers, servers, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), tablet terminals, and smartphones support typical information technology operations such as communication and the like. Computing devices also often support additional functions such as financial transactions and Internet shopping.
In many cases, however, such additional functions are implemented through a network. It is therefore highly likely that the devices, when used to perform such additional functions, are exposed to various dangers including malicious software such as malware and viruses.